


Deep in the Woods

by Melodea



Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Begging, Bestiality, Butt Slapping, Collars, Crying, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Small Breasts, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodea/pseuds/Melodea
Summary: Alorea is 'saved' by an unexpected visitor after her last encounter, but he has ulterior motives.I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800784
Kudos: 48





	Deep in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life. If you think pedophilia, rape, bestiality, or other similar themes is okay beyond a writing/role-play/otherwise fictitious setting, you need serious help.

Alorea remained tied to a tree, naked, just outside of town for what seemed like hours. She was weak and broken and she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness and losing track of time. A night elf eventually spotted the naked elven girl and aproached her. "Someone got herself in trouble," he remarked with a sly grin. 

Alorea looked up to the tall elven man and gave him a pleading look, hoping he was more merciful. "Please help me..." she whimpered, breathless and exhausted. The night elf drew closer to the girl, looking at the pile of clothes under her: the cut dress and the girls cut bra - and then he looked at her cum-soaked panties. 

"You poor thing. I'll help you." The night elf went behind the tree, slowly untying the rope that had her bound. The petite woman brightened up at that, watching him disappear behind the tree, then slowly, she felt the binds around her wrists loosening. She fell forwards into the grass and started quietly sobbing, too weak to stand up. Her legs felt like jelly. The night elf went back around the tree and took this chance to pick her up in both of his arms, carrying her bridal style. 

"You can come back to my camp and we can talk about how you can repay me for helping you." 

Alorea managed a few words between her soft sobs. "Please.. don't hurt me," she whimpered, limp in his arms. He didn't seem like he had heard, and they eventually arrived at his camp deep in the woods. There was a simple campfire with a smooth, thick tree and a tent under it. He set the girl down at the base of the tree. He went into his tent to retrieve something, it seemed, then returned to put a collar on her. She struggled at first, reaching up to push at his arms, but he pressed her firmly against the tree trunk and forced the collar around her throat, making her gasp. She leaned back hopelessly against the tree afterwards, still sniffling. Her head hung low and her hair was strewn over her shoulders and her face. 

The night elf took a nearby rope and wrapped it around the collar, increasing the pressure around her throat, then tied it to the tree. It was a long enough rope that the girl could walk around the camp, but that was about it. The night elf looked down at the girl on the ground as he returned. "You're going to be here for a while. I'm just ensuring you don't try to run away." 

Alorea frowned deeply, looking up at him with worried and wet eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" She paused and looked around the camp. "... where are we?" 

He gave the girl a cruel smile. "Breeding mostly, being a cock sleeve for whatever I feel like giving you to." He pulled on her rope connected to her leash, forcing her to stand up. She choked and stumbled, falling against him, and he pushed her back until she collided with the tree. She used it for support, and the night elf looked over her body, licking his lips. 

Alorea reached up to cover her small breasts and crossed her legs. "... whatever you feel like... giving me to?" Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, gods, please no... please, I don't want to, I'm scared," she pleaded. 

The night elf approached her, forcefully pushing a knee in between her legs and pushing them apart. He grasped her wet panties and jerked them down her legs, then eventually tore them completely off and tossed them to the side. "Whatever I feel like watching fuck you, might be a wild dog, bear, or even a person. Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while." 

Alorea started trembling, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why? Why are you doing this?" But he didn't listen; he just pressed the girl against the tree, his hands groping eagerly at her breasts. "Because there's nothing you can do about it." He pulled a hand away and used it to pull down his pants and boxers, exposing his erect member. It was longer and thicker than the death knight from earlier. "Get on your knees," he growled. 

Alorea suddenly screamed at him, turning and trying to run off the full length of the rope, a burst of adrenaline pumping through her veins. "NO! LET ME GO!" 

But she was too weak. The night elf grabbed the rope as she turned and jerked her backwards with such force that she fell on her ass, making her choke and cough against the sharp pressure. He grabbed her by her long hair and forced her to turn around and get on her knees in front of his cock. She turned her head away, refusing to look at it. He grabbed her head with both hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Open your fucking mouth."

She pursed her lips tightly shut and closed her eyes, reaching up to dig her nails into his hands. He ignored her nails, quickly pulling her hair hard enough to make her scream, and in that amount of time he shoved his cock into her mouth, slowly inching his cock head to the back of her throat. "You'll do as I say, bitch. You are nothing." 

Her small, plump lips wrapped around the head of his cock, much to her dismay, and she started tearing up again, her tongue twitching wildly against his frenulum. He forced her all the way down on his cock before she could try to bite him, her jaw stretched painfully wide. His cock teased the entrance to her throat, then he started slowly pulling out until just his head was in her mouth. "You're going to be a great cock sleeve," he purred before slamming his hips forwards, pushing the rest of his length down her throat, making it bulge. He let out a groan of pleasure.

Alorea writhed and choked on the end of his cock, her tight throat squeezing and pushing up against his thrusting, throbbing member. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear, and to her horror he increased his pace, forcing her up and down on his shaft, his balls slapping against her chin. It was becoming harder to breathe the harder and faster he pounded into her soft little face. 

But he didn't want to suffocate her, so eventually, he pulled her hair, taking her her off of his cock long enough for her to get a breath. She took in a few short gasps of air when she could before his cock plunged back into her tight, wet throat.

He slammed his cock deep into her throat again with enough force that she saw stars and started falling backwards. He used this momentum to push her against the tree. Then, with the back of her head pressed against the tree and both of his legs positioned to either side of her, he started fucking her throat again, using her hair to push her face into his crotch. "You better swallow every last bit of cum, bitch."

The rough, brutal fucking lasted several minutes and Alorea was getting dizzy. Eventually, he forced her down one last time and his cock twitched. He released wave after wave of cum down her throat. Her body tensed as his cock bulged and throbbed deep in her throat. Her small belly started to plump out the more he filled her. When he was finally done, he pulled out of her to watch her struggle to swallow the rest. "Now to fuck that tight little asshole." 

Alorea coughed and retched, vomiting up some of the semen onto the ground, on her hands and knees. He grabbed her by the hair, threw her forwards, then went behind her and grabbed her by the waist, pressing the head of his cock against her tight, dry pucker, making her body stiffen. "What's wrong, cum not your favorite drink?" He chuckled. 

Once she was done hacking up as much as she could of his cum, she took in a deep, shaky gasp, staring out towards the trees helplessly. She shook her head profusely, whimpering. "Please, stop! I beg you! Not there! It won't fit!" 

His cock teased her entrance, some of his cum from before wiping off onto her skin. He laughed at her again. "I'm not letting you go, so shut up about it." Without another word he thrusted the head of his cock into her tight asshole. 

She let out a loud scream, his cock far too big for her to handle so quickly. The night elf pulled out with a soft 'pop', then pushed in again, then repeated this a few more times to really start shoving himself inside of her. She dug her fingernails into the grass, bracing herself on the ground, gritting her teeth in pain as she groaned. Those tight anus walls gripped tightly around his meat, making him pause every now and then to let himself adjust. Precum started to dribble out into her, and he proceeded to thrust slowly, lubing up the rest of her dry canals.

After several moments of careful, slow thrusting, and his cock dribbling precum, the night elf was finally able to bottom out. Alorea was sobbing heavily, but at least he hadn't been ruthlessly ravaging her.

Just as she was thinking that, however, he pulled completely out. Without warning, he slammed his cock into her, clapping his balls against her thighs, and she let out a guttural scream, her body falling forward from the force. Her set a brutal pace, fucking her into the ground until her breasts and her cheek pressed against the grass. He loomed over her, rutting himself deep inside of her, drawing small amounts of blood. Her body swayed to and fro as he slammed into her, those tight anal walls pulsing around his thick cock. He slapped her asscheek hard with an open palm, making her cry out. She dug her fingers into the dirt, trying desperately to crawl away from him, to no avail, and he continued to thrust into her, his orgasm gradually approaching. He slapped her ass another time, as hard as he could, then grabbed her hair and pulled her head back with every thrust. 

Alorea's face broke into a grimace as the pain spread from her scalp, and she screamed louder. She felt his cock swell inside of her, hot and almost ready to burst. Every thrust got harder and quicker. "Get ready, bitch," he growled, his cock head so deep that it was pounding into the curve in her rectum.

She panted, struggling to keep up with his pace, her small, plush breasts swaying with his movements. She bounced back onto his cock as he continued to jerk her hair, her head tilted back and her eyes shut tight as she was mercilessly raped. "No.. noo.. no no no," she whimpers, sobbing. 

He pistoned into her a few more times, then with one last thrust his cock twitched and he fill the girl's ass up with so much cum that it started to spill out past his cock and gush down her thighs. Alorea let out a long, high moan as he began to fill her tiny body with his hot seed, her rectum milking his cock eagerly. Her small belly bulged with the amount of cum inside of her. The night elf pulled his cock out of her as he finished pumping her with his cum, straightening himself and looking down at the little elf. "I hope you enjoyed that, slut." 

Alorea fell forwards, her knees weak, and faceplanted in the grass, breathing heavily as his cum poured out of her anus. She muttered several things under her breath, all of them incoherent pleas for mercy. But he ignored her. He leaned down, grabbing a fist full of her hair, and forced her to look at him. "What should I let fuck you next? I think you could fit some more cum into that tight pussy." He pulled her to the edge of the forest, dragging her along the ground by her hair, making her scramble to keep up and negate the pain. They waited for a long moment; Alorea stared at the ground with a distant look and a pained expression, her eyes too full of tears to see anything in the forest. 

The night elf eventually spotted a wolf. It didn't take long for the night elf to win the beast over and coax it towards them. Alorea was jerked towards the canine by the rope yet again, making her gag. "It's time to see how much animals love you." 

Alorea stared at the wolf with wide, terrified eyes, then tried with everything in her power to kick or punch the night elven man and try to escape, but her body was still weak from the intense fucking and she ended up flailing her limbs helplessly, urging the wolf's nose away as it approached her. 

The night elf forced the woman down onto her stomach and kicked her sharply in the ribs. She let out a cry of pain, and he did it again, then again and again until she lie motionless on the grass, her sides heaving. The wolf just watched as the night elf beat her, then when she finally gave in and went still it approached her. Her tight cunt was caked in dried cum, and the wolf sniffed at it, then began lapping it up with its rough tongue. The girl's clit quivered at the attention, and she let out a soft, shaky sigh. Soon, when all of the juices were devoured by its hungry maw, the wolf stopped licking and started to climb on top of the woman with its front paws. 

Alorea felt herself press against the ground with the weight of the wolf, her perky little breasts pressing firmly against the grass. She could feel the hot, thin, long cock of the wolf as it aligned itself, and she let out a whimper. The wolf's cock started to grow as it brushed up against her pussy lips. Then, with a sudden thrust, the wolf was inside of her. 

"Ah!"

The wolf quickly buried its cock inside of her, thrusting feverishly, so fast and so hard that she was left breathless, her mouth agape as her body was slammed against the ground. She grunted with every quick, powerful thrust of the large beast's thick meat. The night elf watched, his cock hardening, then made his way around to stand in front of her. Alorea stared helplessly up at him, her eyes despondent and her face covered in dry tears. She had cried so much that she couldn't anymore. To her dismay, the elf apparently wasn't done with her himself, and he grabbed her by the hair and jerked her up, forcing her to stand shakily on her hands and knees. With her mouth still agape from the wolf plowing into her, the night elf shoved his cock deep into her throat and let out a groan.

Alorea gagged as the large man's cock pushed down into her throat, then pulled out, then slammed in hard again, making her neck bulge. He couldn't quite match the wolf's brutal pace, but he tried, his balls slapping furiously against her chin as he choked her out with his huge rod. The small woman started to twitch and convulse as the wolf's violently thrusting cock forced her into her orgasm, making her let out an exceptionally long and loud moan which was muffled by the intrusion in her mouth, and the large beast rode her through it. The wolf was also approaching its own climax, its huge, fist-sized knot slamming against her wet and quivering pussy lips. Suddenly, with a loud 'pop', the knot pushed inside of her and the tapered head of the beast's cock pressed against her cervix. The wolf spilled its seed into her womb, and at the same time, the night elf came down into her stomach, the both of them filling her up and making her stomach bulge. Alorea choked breathlessly, convulsed, then fell to the ground limply, unconsciousness slowly overtaking her.


End file.
